Love Gone Wrong
by darksider45
Summary: Muiri has a problem to take care of, but someone else comes along to fix it for her. Both of them slowly fall for each other. inevitably, Muiri finds a real love to keep. Rated T for Violence and Language. Dragonborn/Muiri pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here's a romance story of Muiri and The Dragonborn! I'm going to make a few changes to the quest, 'Mourning Never Comes', by changing how the Dragonborn gets the mission. Also, she doesn't perform the Black Sacrament.**

**Hope you like it, and enjoy!**

* * *

Bryan Side-Swing stepped into The Hag's Cure. He closed the door and walked down one staircase going down, then another to the right. He came around the corner to the left, and saw the shop's owner.

"Hello Dear, what brings you to The Hag's Cure today?" The owner greeted him.

"Bothela, right?" Bryan asked.

"Yep, that's me," She replied with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could buy a couple of small healing potions?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Yes, you may, let me go get them," she told Side-Swing.

He nodded while she moved around the counter, and his eyes followed her. Stopping on a stunning lady leaning on an Alchemy Table in a stall, arms crossed, looking down at the floor with a grim expression. Bothela disappeared from sight, entering another room.

Bryan stood there, mesmerized by her beauty, after a few moments, he snapped back into reality.

He couldn't help, but find himself curious, of what had her in this state. He walked over silently and leaned on the wall with his shoulder.

"Hey, Something wrong?" Bryan asked the young lady.

"Yes, very wrong," she replied, not changing her gaze.

"Is there any way I could help?" He asked.

"I don't know if you could..." She told him.

"Come on, try me," he said to her.

She gave a sigh, then looked at him.

The Dragonborn got a good look at her, then. Remembering her light blue eyes and her face paint. He knew it was going to scar him, but in a good way.

Before she could explain, Bothela stepped back into the lobby, carrying three health potions.

"You aren't trying to hook up with my assistant, are you?" She asked, laughing.

Both, The Dragonborn, and the girl blushed madly.

"Wait, What? No!" The assistant told Bothela.

"Uh, yeah," Bryan said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just...uh..."

Bothela laughed again, "Look at your faces! Anyway, Here you go, darling," she said, smiling and handing the potions to Bryan, who took them with nervousness.

He put them in a pouch on his waist, and pulled out his coin purse, giving Bothela the sufficient amount.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Bryan said to her.

"Anytime, oh, and take the kissing to another room, if you please," Bothela said as she began laughing again, heading back over to the counter.

"Bothela!" The Assistant told her, red flooding her cheeks.

"What, Muiri?" Bothela asked innocently, giving her puppy eyes as she leaned on her counter.

The Assistant shook her head.

"Come on, I'll explain in here," Muiri said, walking into the same room Bothela left.

Bryan followed.

Muiri closed the doors, and they turned to each other.

"Alright, so, what's the problem?" Bryan asked.

"This man, Alain Defont, I want him dead!" She told him, shouting at the end.

Bryan nodded, "Ok, and where is he?"

"He's in the ruins of Raldbthar. Along with his friends. I don't care for them, only for Alain to be slain!" She told him.

"May I ask what has happened between the two of you?"

She sighed once more, but not a irritated one.

"One night, I was in Candlehearth Inn, drinking my sorrows away after Nilsine's sister died. I was in a close relationship with them, until I met Alain. He was...handsome, and charming. But, He used me! And I fell for him! He used my relationship with the Shatter-Shields to try to steal several valuables of theirs, and when they found out, they chased me here to Markarth. He took my life, now, I'm taking his!" She explained.

_(I think that was the Inn? I'm not sure.)_

Again, Bryan nodded, "I understand now, is there anything else?"

"This isn't part of our deal, but, If you want to do it, I want Nilsine dead as well," she told him.

"I think I can do that," Bryan said as he smiled.

"I have these Lotuses Extracts if you can use them," she told him, pulling to small bottles of poison out to him.

He took them, examined the orange-brownish containers, then put them in a pouch, separate from his healing potions.

"Ok, I can make good use of these," Bryan said to her.

She smiled at him, but it quickly faded away. Something that took him back to his fantasies, but quickly got out of it.

"I should be back within the week, if not, I will try to make it," Bryan told her.

She nodded, "As long as you get it done, please."

He nodded back, "It'll get done, I promise you."

Once again, she nodded.

Both of them exited the small room, Bothela giving them a teasingly look.

"Nothing happened in there, she was just explaining something...personal," Bryan said to the older woman, stopping at the bar.

"It's ok, dear, I was only poking at the two of you," Bothela said to him, smiling.

He smiled back, "Well, thank you for the potions, I've got to run."

She nodded, "Be Careful."

"I will," was Bryan's response. He began making his way up the stairs with Muiri's eyes tracking him.

* * *

**And there's one!**

**This is a Teaser, I will continue 'Love Gone Wrong', when I'm through with Mass Effect! Thanks for Reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for 'Love Gone Wrong'!**

**Those who are following all of my current Fanfics, I will upload the next chapter for 'Hearts Over Minds' when I'm on my next cycle. Sorry for the troubles! Just trying to balance them out!**

* * *

Bryan stepped into the city of Windhelm, the large double doors closing behind him.

He doesn't know why he accepted to assassinate these two people for a girl, but if it brings her tranquil, then he'll give it a shot.

He made his way past Candlehearth Inn, and took a left. He got a view of the doorway and the tombs below, leading to Hall Of The Dead of Windhelm. He knew about the crime of the three murdered women, and found the culprit. Who turned out to be the court wizard.

The Dragonborn thought about how to perform this one. It didn't take long before he saw his target, walking down the steps from the residence section of Windhelm, then taking a left and into the Hall Of The Dead.

He nodded, "Alright," he told himself, "Let's do this."

He made his way down and sneaked into the building.

Bryan stepped silently as he peeked around the corner, spotting his victim once more

He looked at his pouches, then searched quietly for one of the potions of the Lotus Extract. He pulled it out, took off the cap, and pulled out his ebony dagger.

Looking out again, making sure she didn't move, then back to himself.

He took the dagger, and slowly dripped the poison onto it. The dagger dripped with the substance. He bent down and set the potion on the floor.

Looking back again, making sure Nilsine was in the same spot. He nodded to himself.

The Dragonborn moved around the corner, slowing his progress as he got closer to her. His eyes steady on the target, hands non-shaking, and determination hard as stone.

When he got within range, he moved his left to where it's ready to cover her mouth, and his left ready to strike the heart.

Bryan carried out the assassination. He placed his hand tight on her mouth, preventing her from screaming, then delivered the killing blow, straight to the heart. He listened as she drew her last breath, blood slowly traveling down the dagger.

It was all quiet too, just the way he liked it.

He pulled the dagger out slowly, and holstered it. Bringing his hand back up, he moved to the side as he lowered the limp body in his hands, and onto the ground. He closed the eyes.

He dug through his pouches again, and found a flask of water. He popped the cork off, pouring the water onto his hands, the left, then the right. He rubbed them together, the blood dripping off of his hands.

After getting them clean, he took out his dagger, and poured a small amount of water on it, washing the lotus extract off.

He put the dagger up, then walking towards the door, picking up the potion of the poison along the way. He put a stopper on it.

Now, it was time to head to Raldbthar.

* * *

Bryan lined up along the wall of a staircase with snow falling at a diagonal, he's made it to Alain's hideout, he also had patrols out and about.

He brought his bow and arrow, along with his dagger. He wished he had his Daedric Greatsword. He treasured it very well, and often had it with him, in case something goes different as planned.

But, in this case, he has to use his bow and arrow, along with a Steel Sword he bought in Windhelm before leaving. He tampered it to a very fine edge.

He brought his bow over his head, pulled out a steel arrow, and nocked it.

Bryan moved along the wall, occasionally looking up to make sure no-one was on the stairs.

He got to the base, and slowly made his way up. Aiming the bow at the top, ready to release if anyone appeared.

When he got to the top, looked ahead, and indeed, saw a few bandits on guard, but clumsily.

He readied for a fight, he aimed the arrow at the closest bandit, aimed above a little, and let loose.

The bandit went down with an arrow to the heart.

His comrades immediately ran over to him, saw the direction of the arrow, and headed his way.

Bryan quickly set his bow down, and took out his steel sword. He moved up to them, ready to counter.

The first had a steel war axe, and he went in for an overhead strike at Bryan. The Dragonborn brought his sword up horizontally to block the attack. The axe hooked onto Bryan's sword, and he took advantage by kicking the bandit back, causing him to let go of his weapon.

Bryan took the War axe into his left hand, and readied for more.

This time, two bandits charged him. Both had steel swords. The one on the left was further ahead than the one on the right.

Bryan turned to the side as he leaned back to block a strike with the war axe, then cutting the bandit across with the sword, through the fur armor and skin. He brought the axe around and over, driving it at the man's feet, tripping him onto his back. Bryan drove the sword to the heart, and turned his attention to the man's partner.

The Bandit came at him with anger in the eyes and his mouth roaring, something Bryan can use.

The Dragonborn crossed his weapons to block the raging blast from the man in front of him. Bryan brought his own down, to lock down the sword of the bandit's.

Apparently, he was smarter than he looked, he shoved the sword further in, almost nipping Bryan's leg. He responded with a jerk of his own, ripping the sword out of his hands. The Dragonborn kicked him back, then spinning around to throw the war axe horizontally.

And the axe hit, it almost didn't. Either way, it would have knocked the man off his feet.

Bryan walked up to the dying bandit, and put him out of his misery. He went back to get his bow, and now, it was the ruins.

* * *

The Dragonborn silently closed the great double doors of the dwemer ruins. He had his bow in left hand, holding a nocked arrow.

He moved quietly down a ramp. About a 3/4 way down, he saw stopped upon seeing a bandit getting ready to sleep on the left side, he watched for the bandit's eyes to close. When they were, he readied the bow, aiming a tiny space above the head, then he released.

And it was a silent kill. Right between the eyes. Nodding to himself, he moved on, and saw flames in two rows vertically. One would sputter and stop for a moment, then the other, and begin again.

He moved up to the flames, and waited for the right time to cross, and did so.

Bryan continued to move without noise to the next set of doors. He looked through and saw a man in fine attire. Along with two bandits who were sitting.

"Must be him," Bryan thought.

The doors he was at were locked. No problem.

He searched through one of his back pouches, and found the pouch with his lockpicks. He took one out, with his shiv.

He kneeled down in front of the lock, inserting his shiv, then the lockpick. He tested it a few times, trying to get a clue. After a few tries, he found the spot, and twisted to unlock.

He slid his bow over his head, and laid it along the wall. He knew this was going to get ugly.

The Dragonborn took out his ebony dagger in his left, and the steel sword in his right.

He pressed against the left door with his shoulder, and marched towards Alain, who was surprised on his sudden appearance. The bandits noticed his looking, saw Bryan, and got up from their chairs, moving in between the two with weapons drawn.

"Let me by, I have no quarrel with you rats," Bryan told the two bandits.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Alain asked.

"Your death," was the Dragonborn's response.

Alain snorted, the bandits joined him, and that was a cue to show them Bryan wasn't playing around.

Bryan went for the first strike with a thrust into the heart of the bandit on the right, and blocked strike from the other, Bryan pulled out, sliced the bandit's sword arm, then kicked him back. The bandit yelled with agony, the whole time as he hit the floor in pain.

Bryan turned his attention to the shocked Alain.

"You've messed with the wrong girl, and I'm going to correct your crimes."

"Muiri put you up to this, didn't she? Well..." Alain said, "maybe we can come to an agreement."

Bryan shook his head, "Not an option," then drove both, the dagger and sword, to the middle. Not giving the man a chance.

The man's mouth was agape as he looked down and back up to him.

"Fuck...You..." were his final words.

Bryan smirked, "Your choice."

Then, he twisted and jerked them out, raining the Dragonborn in blood.

"And you get what you deserve," Bryan finished, Alain falling back with blood sputtering out of his mouth.

He looked over at the bandit whose arm was cut off, and walked over to him, putting him out of his misery.

"What's done, is done," he said to himself.

He headed back, holstering his weapons, and picking his bow up along the way.

* * *

Bryan made it back to Markarth, and he cleaned himself up during the journey. Ridding of the blood stains and whatnot.

He spotted Muiri heading to the Inn. He paced over to catch her.

She saw him, stopped, and her eyes demanded an answer.

"I have heard that you've killed Nilsine, now, they will experience the pain I have been put through," she told him as he walked up.

He nodded, "It wasn't all difficult."

"What of Alain? Is he...?" She asked.

He nodded once more, "Dead."

"Thank you. Please, accept this ring as payment and a symbol of my affection," she said, pulling out a silver ring, with a light sapphire embedded in the middle, the same color of her eyes and her facial painting.

Bryan put on a curious look as he took it into his own hands, examining it.

"Thank you again, for resolving my...problem. I will never forget you," She told him, taking him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her, "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I will be, thanks for asking, though," she said with a slight smile.

He smiled back, "Do you want some company?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

He nodded back, "Ok, well, let me know if you need anything."

"I will...if I do," she told him.

"I guess that will be all? I'm about to head off," he said with his hand brought up, thumb sticking out as he pointed behind him.

"Wait! I don't know your name..." She told him, trailing off.

"Bryan, Bryan Side-Swing," he answered her.

She nodded a final time, "Ok...Bryan."

He spun around around and went his way.

Part of Muiri wished she said yes when he offered to stay with her for a bit. She gotten lonely countless times in this gods-forsaken city. Hopefully, he'll come by for another visit. Yes, she would like that...

* * *

**And there's #2!**

**I hope I did the combat and carrying scenes right, it's sort of hard to have him with multiple weapons when he doesn't have that 'invisible carrying pack'.**

**Thanks for reading, and please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 3**

**What's up guys? Here's #3!**

* * *

Bryan was sitting at a Campfire he made in the forest, east of Markarth, looking at Muiri's ring, examining it.

He couldn't help, but feel sorry for the girl. She was going through a hard time, finds a man, and he uses her. Breaking her heart. It filled him with rage, but he controlled it.

He couldn't get her image out of his head either. Her beautiful blue eyes, her facial painting, her looks, yet, she looked so...defenseless. He saw the vulnerable look in her eyes. The bottom of the barrel she was in, the abyss she seems to can't climb out of, the memories of a broken heart.

The Dragonborn hope to restore her heart, somehow, perhaps by friendship. To let her know he was there with a shoulder to cry, a heart to rely, and a soul to trust. He didn't plan on doing the same as the bastard before.

He will stand his ground when she cannot, he will carry her, when she couldn't carry herself, and lead her through the darkness to the light.

He felt...attached, to the ring before him. The Sapphire shined in the moonlight that can peek through the limbs and leaves of the trees above. The silver left a lingering dim.

"Hm." He said to himself, putting the ring on his finger.

* * *

Side-Swing made it to Markarth the next morning. He spotted Muiri going towards the inn, and she entered.

He followed. He made his way to and inside the inn.

He looked past the busybody of the bar, and saw her in front of the fireplace, sitting down in a chair on the right.

Bryan walked around and to her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

She looked and saw him, then got up to face him, "Oh, you're here," she said with a smile.

"I told you I was coming to visit, did I not?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, you did," she replied.

"Want to go somewhere else? Perhaps outside the city walls?" He asked.

"Sure," she said to him.

He nodded, then turned to walk. She followed.

* * *

They found a cozy spot on a stone wall sticking out, buried in the ground, outside Markarth.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been trying to get by."

"Is it hard for you?"

"Not really."

He nodded, "How's your heart?" He asked, looking at her.

"It's...aching, from...loneliness," she admitted, looking back at him with a saddened look.

"Well, I'm here," he said as he chuckled.

She gave a short laugh, "You are."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You being here is helping," she said to him.

"I hope so, but...is there a way to restore your heart?" He asked.

She was taken aback from the question, was he asking what she thought he's asking?

"I...don't know, is there?"

"I'm sure there is," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, but with uncertainty.

Her smile faded as she got into thinking. Doubts were eating at her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready...

"If you want to give it some time, we can," he told her.

"I think that would be best," she said to him.

He nodded, but with a little bit of disappointment. He shrugged mentally, he was going to need time as well.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about a variety of subjects, such as Childhood, experiences, things like that.

* * *

**Sorry!**

**I couldn't figure out how to make this one progress. I think I have something for the next chapter that will determine their future.**

**Thanks for reading and please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between A Mother and Daughter  
~ Love Gone Wrong  
NEXT - The Shaman Of The Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys!**

**During the small break between a Chapter for 'A Doctor's Man' and a previous one of 'Between a Mother and Daughter', my writing's going to have some change by adding detail, which probably all of stories lack. Hopefully, it'll take a turn for the better, once I get used to it, and bring you better chapters! I'm spreading this message across all of my current stories!**

**Also, I think this chapter will be more enjoyable than the last few, I hope you think the same!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Bryan ran ran up the concrete steps to the top where Hag's Cure awaited to the left. He turned the corner, and entered the store.

"Bothela, I'm here, what happened?" Bryan asked urgently as he jogged down the steps to the front and to the right, then around the corner. Smelling the blue mountain flower scent that the lady has always had the shop like.

"I'm worried, I had Muiri go outside Markarth to collect a few ingredients, near the river, and she hasn't returned for awhile now," the Apothecary said to him.

"Come on, Bothela, you know about the Forsworn. Did you send anyone to escort her?"

"I hired a mercenary here in town, and he hasn't return either," she replied.

Bryan let out a sigh, then patted the counter, "I'll go look for her."

"Thank you," she said to him, "I don't have enough to hire someone else to go investigate it."

"This one's on the house, so don't worry about it," Bryan said to her withs smile.

She smiled back, "don't let me stop you."

"I'll return with her alive and in one piece. I promise you," Bryan assured her.

She nodded, "Please hurry."

Bryan nodded back, then went his way out of the store.

* * *

Following the stone road by the running river to the right, he searched for any blood.

He kept walking and walking, and eventually, came upon a body.

A Nord, by the looks of him. He was wearing studded armor, with a cut through the heart. His entire chest was bloodied from the bleeding, no doubt. The man had light blue eyes, short, auburn hair, and a trimmed beard.

Bryan saw something in the cut. He reached down and felt something paper-thin. He used two fingers to slide in and pull the object out.

It turned out to be a folded piece of paper. He opened it, and tried his best to read what the contents held:

_Hey, slimeball,_

_Want your girl? Come find us at the abandoned lodge in The Reach._

_Hope you're ready to die,  
Javarr Dufont_

Bryan narrowed his eyes on the name. Dufont? Alain has a brother? It's obvious that the man's a bandit as well.

He looked further down to see a map of the Reach with an 'X' southeast of Karthspire, near Sky Haven Temple, it wasn't very far.

He folded the paper back up, and slid it into a pocket, then began his journey.

* * *

Gasping for air, the forsworn woman fell off Bryan's steel sword after performing a thrust through the middle.

She fell back onto the ground with wide eyes and a open mouth.

He just killed the last of the forsworn in the area after a long, weary battle, but he was so close to rescuing Muiri. For the lodge was on a steep hill.

He could see it from his location on the boardwalks built by the Forsworn over the same running river, now, it's time to head up there.

* * *

Bryan crouched behind a rock line, he peeked by looking from the side to see an average sized house with two bandits outside on a low, uncovered porch. One was sitting in a chair on the right, and the other was leaning on the wall.

The house itself looked it has. indeed, been abandoned for a long time. It was sitting on a piece of flat land with the said steep hill in a semi-circle, surrounding it.

Spider webs cling onto the house in various locations. The roof, the wall on the side, etc.

He needed to distract the guards, so he can sneak over and kill them without alarming the people inside.

The Dragonborn thought about it, and got an idea.

Quietly, he said;

"Zul...Mey...Gut!" In the dragon tongue.

"Hey, Giant's Toe!" Came a voice.

Both men instantly reacted, jumping to alert.

"What was that?" He heard one of them say.

"I don't know, let's check it out," said the other.

Bryan silently drew both of his steel swords out.

The men came noisily by with their studded armor, walking right by where Bryan was, a perfect opportunity.

He looked, and spotted them. He was wearing his leather armor, so noise wasn't his concern.

Bryan moved around the wall, both men were side by side. He got closer.

"Huh, must have been nothing," said one.

The other man shrugged with agreement, then both men turned around.

Before they could do anything, Bryan driven both swords, one in each, to the hearts.

He booted the one on the left off his blade, and did the same with the right.

He turned around towards the house, and marched to it.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry, your boyfriend is going to pay for killing my brother," Javarr said.

"He's not my boyfriend! I asked him to do a simple job, and he got it done!" Muiri said to him.

She was at the end of the house, strapped to the chair, face to face with Alain's brother. He had two other men with him here, and another pair outside.

"Don't lie to me! We've seen you with him!" Javarr shouted.

"Think whatever you want, Javarr! It won't change the past, your brother brought on himself!" Muiri shot back.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't!" The man retaliated.

Muiri found herself needing Bryan, more than ever right now, and she wondered where he was at.

She heard a knock, and all three men turned towards it, the two bandits neared the door.

"Knock, Knock!" She heard someone outside say.

Then, the door came off the hinges as Bryan kicked the door in, smashing the bandit behind it into the wall behind.

Still shocked and surprised, the bandit didn't get a chance to move before Bryan cut him down with a large gash across his chest, his studded armor sliced in half.

The Dragonborn turned to Muiri and Javarr.

"You must be Alain's brother, you have some face resemblance of him," Bryan said to the man.

With Alain having black hair in a pony tail with a full beard, Javarr was different, he had blonde, long hair tucked behind his ears, and sideburns.

"Bryan!" Muiri said with a smile, but it quickly faded from this;

"You'll pay for killing my brother,' Javarr said to him.

"But first, you've made a big mistake for doing what you've did," The man continued.

Javarr slid behind the chair where Muiri was sitting, with a dagger up against her throat.

"Now, put down your weapons, and we'll talk this out," Javarr told him.

Bryan got another idea. Going with what the bandit said, he took out both swords, put them down, and kicked them over to Muiri's chair.

"What are you doing?! Don't listen to him!" Muiri told Bryan.

"Quiet, girl, for this will be all over soon," the bandit said with a wicked grin.

He walked out from behind the chair, and to Bryan.

"On your knees."

Bryan hit his knees with his head bent and hands on top.

Javarr stepped to the side with his own iron sword ready to slice.

"No!" Muiri cried out.

"Tiid...Klo...Ul!" Bryan said in the dragon language.

Time slowed way down while Bryan was normal at speed.

He knocked the sword away, and propped himself on one knee, and pushed Javarr back against the wall.

The Slow Time shout expired, and Bryan used that to grab his swords.

Now, he stood between Muiri and the bandit.

"What was that?" Muiri asked,

"I'll tell you later," Bryan said to her.

She nodded, and watched the two men.

"Come on, you want to kill me, bring it," Bryan taunted the man.

Javarr shook his head to clear the dizziness, and faced Bryan.

"Oh, I'll bring it," he replied.

As always, the man went for an overhead strike. Bryan crossed his swords and blocked the attack. He kicked the man, causing him to stagger back.

Bryan went for the kill. Using both blades, he swept underneath the man's legs, swinging him on to the ground with his back.

He flipped the sharp metal and brought it down, then twisted.

The man drew his last breath with a sword through the chest and the stomach, spitting blood out on Bryan.

He jerked the swords out, and holstered them.

He turned around to face Muiri, who had a smile on her face.

"I just knew you would come!"

"Bothela sent me a letter about your kidnapping, I went and came as fast as I could," Bryan said to her, walking around her chair.

"I didn't know Alain had a brother," she said to him.

"I didn't know either."

He drew his dagger and cut Muiri's hand binds.

She worked to get the ones on her feet, off. When she accomplished this, she threw her arms around Bryan, who just walked in front of her.

He returned the embrace.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Muiri asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but no, they didn't get me," Bryan answered her when she let go of him.

"Well, they didn't do anything to me."

He nodded with a smile, "I'm glad."

"Can we go back to Markarth? I'm tired of this place," Muiri said to him.

He nodded again, "Let's go on, then, Bothela's worried about you."

* * *

"Oh, Muiri! You're ok!" Bothela said to her as they hugged.

Bryan smiled at the reunion.

"I'm fine, Bothela, all thanks to my hero," Muiri said as they let go, then looking at Bryan with a affectionate smile.

Bothela walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you, dear."

"It's the least I can do for you having a beautiful lady here," Bryan told her, giving the same smile back to Muiri.

"Didn't I hear you two were together?" She asked, as she let go.

Bryan blushed at the words, while Muiri went to uncertainly.

"Well, not technically..." Bryan tried to say.

Not hearing an answer from Muiri, Bothela gave her a questioning look.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Muiri said upon noticing Bothela's unwavering gaze.

"Come on, now, Muiri, it's obvious. This young man has went through Oblivion and back to save you from your nightmares. Both, Alain and your rescue," Bothela said to her.

"You don't have to..." Bryan tried to say, but he had a finger put to his lips.  
Bothela looked back at Muiri.

Muiri let out a contented sigh, "You're right. I was so sure he was the one, but My heart wasn't so sure."

Bryan nodded, looking off in some distance, he knew what she meant.

Have your heart broken, you'll think twice before going do the road again.

"And, today, I think I may be ready, only one question for Bryan."

He snapped back to reality when he heard his name, and looked at her.

"Will you...stay with me? Keep by my side?" Came the question as they faced each other.

Her eyes were pleading for the answer, she had that same vulnerable look in her blue sapphires.

Bryan took her hand, and wrapped it in both of his, looking into her eyes.

"I vow to you, Muiri. I will be there, whenever you need me. I will hold you up when you fall. I will carry you over mountains you cannot climb, and most importantly of all, I will not leave you a broken heart, if you'll have me."

She had tears falling from her cheeks by the time he was finished, and in the end, she gave a smile, then pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

**And there you go!**

**I'm grinding this one to a halt, so I can get started on another idea that's been around for a bit. I don't know if this fanfic needs continuing, it says it all.**

**Thank you, my fellow readers, for your support in following and favoriting! I hope you'll find the next story as entertaining as this one!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
NEXT - Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
COMPLETE - Love Gone Wrong**

- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down

**The next story will take the place of 'Love Gone Wrong'.**


End file.
